Fibrous materials such as straw from flax, sisal, hemp, jute and coir, banana, among others, are used in the formation of biocomposite materials. Biocomposite materials utilizing these straws have enhanced desirable properties of the biocomposite material.
However, there is a need to increase the strength of the fibers used in the formation of these biocomposite materials, in order to create stronger, more durable biocomposites. Current flax fiber processing methods utilize beating and grinding steps during processing, which consequently damages the fibers while trying to separate the shive/hurds or other impurities from the fiber. This damage done to the straw fibers in turn decreases the strength and durability of the fibers when used to form the biocomposites that are produced with the fibers, and limits the number applications that the biocomposite materials can be used for as a result.
Therefore, it is desirable to develop a method for processing fibrous materials, and in particular flax materials, including, but not limited to oil seed flax, that does not damage the material thereby resulting in a fibrous material with increased strength that provides increased property enhancement of a biocomposite material incorporating the fibrous material.